Talk:9/11
Flying Tigers research Commentary by Thomas Paine Revisited Copied off the main page and moved to talk. Snowfox413 (talk) 04:30, September 16, 2014 (UTC) ----- I just want to place one thing on the record.... I write under the pseudonym Thomas Paine Revisited. If you research the history of the Flying Tigers, the FTs were used to keep Chiang Kai-shek as a weak investment via keeping the Japanese off Kungming. I believe it was in the book "The China Tangle" that Joseph Alsop, one of Roosevelt's nephews, wrote back to FDR that he should prefer Claire Chennault's Fighting Tigers over Stilwell's want to use China's manpower to defend and then defeat the Japanese. In fact, Alsop wrote this letter while he was traveling to China on a so-called fact finding mission, which reportedly involved whether to support Stilwell or Chennault's plans. In other words, the fix was in. Chiang may have been a Green Gang (Tong) hitman (See Serling Seagrave's The Soong Dynasty), but he was a nationalist, whom it was feared might threaten his ally (the USA). Actually, Chiang threatened to complete a pact with the Japanese several times during the war. It's not all that secretive that Roosevelt viewed Asia as existing at that time as a market for 400 million customers/consumers, that murdering people for labor activity was funny (see: B Tuchman's Stillwell and the American Experience in China, and it is well known that his Delano's (sp) {F "D" R} made their fortunes not only from allowing Tories to stay in their homes for a fee and then kicking them out and selling their property (ethics not so strong), but from Opium sales in China---which enslaved much of a continent via (I believe) the Russell-Trust (sp). Seems to me that the FDR administration allowed T. V. Soong (Chiang Kia-Shek's brother-in-law) to steal Lend-Lease out of California, so as to become reportedly one of the richest men on earth. Moreover, we did not help in any, way, shape, or form to build "any" democratic-republican" administration in China until "THE VERY LAST DAY" before we pulled out (See: Romanus and Sunterland: The US Official Military Historian's account of the China, Burma, India theatre of operations{CBI}) because (IMHO) all that was looked forward to was building new customers for the elite in America. The elite walked away, for they saw no profit in China for 'em. And, Stilwell, who sought to raise a pround army (in India) that would fight for itself, being far from the typical press-gang pawns absent any hint of dignity and human rights were feared by Chiang, so Stilwell's forces were driven north and thrown into the Communists as things were falling apart. We have had the like as of late: the attempted feathering of nests without perspective. American financial, diplomatic, and military representatives helped to empower a guy named Achmed Chalabi, that is, to run Iraq right after our invasion (Google "Amad Chalabi"), that is, despite the fact that he was ALREADY WANTED internationally for stealing from governments (See: The Oil Factor: Behind the War on Terror). Was the WISE GUY CIA saying----maybe this isn't a good idea: NUTS! And, of course, not so surprising, Mr. Chalabi soon ran away after he attempted to set up a currency smuggling/money laundering scheme. (Again, See: The Oil Factor -- noted above) Turn the clock back again, and you'll find that it was Joseph Alsop, and not military analysts and planners, that proposed the Domino theory for Vietnam. And of course, Mr. Jones noted Kermit Roosevelt's exploits in his Terrorstorm video. I just say----most the time history isn't too impressive! Actually, Sun yat-sen came to America as the Manchu's were falling apart, pleading for help to build a democratic-republican for China. When everything fell apart and he learned that he was probably the next leader in China, he read this news in a Denver coffie shop. Our visionless refused to aid him---often even to listen to him. Like I said, history isn't too impressive. TPR